


Things you didn't know

by imbadwholf



Category: Music - Fandom, hayley kiyoko - Fandom
Genre: F/F, i just love wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. If this is popular I will be adding more. Please feel free to leave a comment, kudos or whatever else. I'm on tumblr @ollyhooper if you want to chat or anything. And I hope their are no errors in this but please tell me if you see any. Peace.</p></blockquote>





	Things you didn't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for all the wlw and anyone in the lgbtqia+ co](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+all+the+wlw+and+anyone+in+the+lgbtqia%2B+co).



Pushing up her bag Blake leaned against the wall waiting. “Hey B.” Angie called out.

“Yeah?”

“You coming? Jasmine is driving us back.”

Looking at the three girls before her Blake shook her head. “Ah. No. You guess go on ahead. I have a teacher to meet up with. I need to… I meant I need to ask them a question.”

Olivia looked her up and down skeptically. “You sure you are okay?”

Waving an arm around a bit trying to seem casual Blake nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Let’s go ladies.” Jasmine said whilst opening her door.

 

A few moments later Blake heard footsteps behind her. “You are here late aren’t you?”

“I could say the same about yo-” Turning around Blake was greeted with the sight of that obscenely orange top. “You.” The final word in her originally snarky sentence came out higher that she intended and to try and counterbalance her nerves she shuffled a little on her feet, this had the opposite effect to what she had intended. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

“Music.”

Furrowing her brows Blake asked. “What?”

Hayley coughed into her fist. “I was writing a song. That was why I am so late.”

Brightening up the other girl beamed. “Oh really? That’s cool!” After a moment of silence she supplied her own activities and informed the smaller girl she had been doing an experiment.

Smiling herself Hayley leaned forward and whispered “That’s cool.”

Both of them stood there blushing for a few seconds. 

Sienna cycled past. “See you tomorrow B.”

Waving a little the teenger looked down. “B?” Questioned Hayley. 

“As in Blake. My name.” In an attempt to slower her fast paced mouth she gulped. “My name is Blake.” Then giggled a bit. “I can’t believe you didn’t know that about me.” It wasn’t accusational or sad just spoken in a wondering tone.

Putting all her weight on one foot Hayley swayed a little to the music come out from Blake’s head phones. “May I?” All she got in return was an eager node and Blake trying to remove the device from around her neck. “Oh no bother.” Leaning forward she floated her head just above Blake’s left shoulder. Both of them silently noted how amazing the closeness felt, and simultaneously how it didn’t feel like enough. “There’s another thing I didn’t know about you.” Pulling back Hayley had to catch her breath from the sight before her.

“Wha-what would that be?”

“We both like the same music.”

Together they giggled a bit. “Is there, um anything else you want to know?”

“Oh several things.” Pulling out something from her bag Hayley tried to calm her almost shaking hands. “Your phone number for a start.”

Winking Blake wrote it down. “Only if you promise to text me.”

“Only if you promise we can go on a date so I can find out more about you.” Internally Hayley cursed at herself. What if this was too much?  What if she was being too forward? What if-

“Sounds perfect.” Blake handed back the pen and paper. “Don’t forget to text me.”

“I couldn’t if I tried.”

 

Later that night Blake lay on her bed and smiled so brightly when she read a message that came in from an unknown number. Quickly she added it to her contacts and added some emojis. Then looked at the next message that came in. 

From Hay <3<3

“Hey it’s me. I did promise I would text” Arrived 7:34 pm

“Btw I knew your name ;)” Arrived 7:34 pm.

Typing out a reply she let out a sound of joy.

 

Hayley had been biting her nails since she sent the message.

Then her phone flashed.

From BEE<3

“Bet you didn’t know I am free tomorrow night” Arrived 7:35pm

 

Releasing her lip from her teeth Blake read the new messages from her different conversations.

From Hay <3<3

“I did not. Thanks for telling me. Consider yourself no longer free. Same time and place tomorrow?” Arrived 7:36pm

From Sia *poop emoji*

“Woop you go girl” Arrived 7:36 pm

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If this is popular I will be adding more. Please feel free to leave a comment, kudos or whatever else. I'm on tumblr @ollyhooper if you want to chat or anything. And I hope their are no errors in this but please tell me if you see any. Peace.


End file.
